The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of flowering quince, botanically known as Chaenomeles speciosa, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Orange Storm’. This new flowering quince was developed through a breeding program at North Carolina State University, Mills River, N.C. ‘Orange Storm’ is an F1 hybrid between the female parent, Chaenomeles speciosa ‘Spitfire’ (unpatented) and the male parent, Chaenomeles speciosa ‘Dragons Blood’ (unpatented). The first asexual propagation of ‘Orange Storm’ was carried out in June 2003 by rooting stem cuttings at the North Carolina State University, Mountain Horticultural Crops Research Station, Mills River, N.C. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in North Carolina over a five year period.
‘Orange Storm’ roots readily from softwood cuttings treated with a basal dip of 5,000 ppm indole butyric acid (potassium salt) in water. ‘Orange Storm’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. ‘Orange Storm’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.